La planète perdue
by Supersalee
Summary: Josianne Tessier, la compagne du docteur est coincée sur une planète disparue et attend le retour du docteur. Le onzième docteur a du la laisser, c'est le douzième qui viendra la retrouver.
1. Trianida

_**De nos jours…**_

La planète était perdue pour tout le monde. On l'appelait Trianida. Son système planétaire s'était partiellement glissé dans une anomalie spatiale. Et quand la planète tout en tournant autour de son étoile s'y était glissé, elle n'en était jamais ressortie, du moins pour le monde extérieur. Pour ceux qui y vivaient, la vie continuait même si beaucoup de chose avait changé. La planète existait toujours, dans un autre plan d'existence. Ils avaient perdu le contact avec leur colonie et les systèmes planétaires voisins avec lesquels ils étaient en contact. Tout le monde ignorait comment c'était arrivé. Même les plus brillants scientifiques s'étaient penchés sur ce cas, mais personne n'avait de réponse.

Dorénavant, les gens ne vieillissaient plus. Ils ne mourraient plus et plus personne ne venait au monde. Tout le monde poursuivait jours après jours la même routine sans se poser plus de question. C'était arrivé voilà tout.

Une personne pourtant s'inquiétait de cette situation.

Elle n'était pas de ce monde. Elle y était venue avec le docteur voilà plusieurs dizaine d'années ou ce qui avait semblé des années dans cet état de vie ou le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Ses souvenirs de ses aventures avec le docteur tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

Elle s'appelait Joe Tessier et elle était la compagne du docteur. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Le docteur lui avait proposé ce poste trois fois et par deux fois, elle avait refusé pour poursuivre une carrière d'inspecteur de police.

Elle était humaine, du moins au début de sa vie, avant d'être fauchée dans un accident de voiture; depuis, son esprit avait été transféré dans un corps de robot (réf. Fanfics Élémentaire mon cher docteur et La promesse). Elle était maintenant un robot à l'esprit humain. C'était comme ça qu'elle se définissait. Elle n'était pas qu'un simple robot, mais elle avait dû accepter le fait qu'elle n'était plus humaine.

Le docteur l'avait emmené sur des mondes lointains, et sur Terre, du passé au futur, avec quelques arrêts dans le présent. À cette époque, il avait ramené Amy et Rory chez eux et avait offert à Rory la voiture de ses rêves. Il avait fait ça pour leur sécurité et s'était promis de ne plus déranger le jeune couple, mais Joe savait que c'était faux. Souvent, elle le surprenait le regard dans le vague et elle savait qu'il pensait encore à la petite fille aux cheveux roux qui lui avait fait découvert le poisson pané à la crème anglaise. Elle savait qu'un jour, il retournerait vers Amy.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

_**Il y a quelques années…**_

Le Tardis se matérialisa dans une plaine brumeuse. La porte s'ouvrit et Joe Tessier se précipita à l'extérieur suivi du docteur.

- Allez! Ne me faites pas languir. Où sommes-nous?

- Nous sommes sur une planète habitée, c'est un endroit tranquille. Les gens sont sympas, j'y suis déjà venu.

- Alors que faisons-nous ici? Ce n'est pas votre genre de rester tranquille.

Le docteur sourit, replaça son nœud papillon pour faire durer le suspense et pointa le ciel. Une nuée mauve couvrait une partie du ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est un grand mystère. C'est un phénomène connu des Seigneurs du temps, mais on n'en a pas vu depuis des centaines de milliers d'années dans tout l'univers connu. On appelle ça une nuée sombre.

- C'est dangereux?

- Peut-être. Voyez-vous, tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin disparaît.

- Ça détruit tout.

- Non, je ne crois pas. La destruction laisse des traces, des débris, des résidus d'énergies. Après le passage de cette nué, il ne reste rien. Comme une éponge humide sur un tableau noir.

- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui vivent ici?

- Quelque milliard sans doute. Cela fait une autre planète à sauver et je n'arrive toujours pas à retrouver mon Fez.

- Quel est le lien.

- C'est plus cool de sauver le monde avec un Fez.

Joe sourit.

- Je croyais qu'avec votre nœud papillon, vous aviez atteint de summum de la coolité.

Le docteur réajusta son nœud papillon en bombant le torse.

- Vous aussi vous trouvez?

Joe soupira, se demandant à chaque qu'il faisait ça, s'il était sérieux ou moqueur.

- Et si vous me disiez quel est le plan?

- Il y a une ville par là avec un observatoire. Nous pourrons étudier le phénomène de plus près.

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple avec le Tardis?

- Pour une raison inconnu, aucun Tardis n'est capable d'approcher ce phénomène et ça interfère avec les instruments. Il faudra utiliser une approche plus primitive. Venez!


	2. L'arbre-ville

_**De nos jours…**_

Joe n'avait jamais vue une ville aussi étrange. Littéralement, il s'agissait d'un arbre géant, plus grand qu'un Sequoia. De la colline où elle se trouvait, on voyait ses racines parcourir au moins une dizaine de kilomètre dans toutes les directions. Sa cime semblait se perdre dans les nuages. La ville était construite à l'intérieur de l'arbre et tout autour, on voyait les multiples chemins creusé dans l'arbre et sortant de l'arbre, empruntés par de petits véhicules. Sur ses énormes branches étaient construites de multiples maisonnettes et des ponts de cordes et d'échelles enchevêtraient toutes les branches.

Les gens de cette planète contrôlait la nature et l'utilisait pour leur besoin. Un arbre de ce genre pouvait vivres des milliers d'années et il poussait toujours permettant à la ville de croitre avec l'arbre, quand sa durée de vie achevait, on plantait un arbre non loin de l'arbre ville et, une nouvelle ville naissait permettant, à la population du vieil arbre de migrer graduellement vers la jeune pousse.

Maintenant que le temps semblait figé, même l'arbre ne poussait plus, et les plus grands spécialistes en culture de ville ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils prenaient soin de l'arbre-ville de façon routinière et semblait avoir oublié qu'il fallait une continuité, ou du moins autrefois.

La première fois que Joe avait vu l'arbre-ville avec le docteur, elle avait été impressionnée, émerveillée, maintenant, elle était triste pour cette arbre qu'elle considérait comme un vieil ami. Il était vivant, mais plus personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de lui, comme s'il n'était qu'une vieille souche.

Elle regarda le ciel, toujours mauve depuis qu'elle avait été séparée du docteur et elle se demanda si un jour, il tiendrait sa promesse et reviendrais la chercher.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

_**Il y a quelques années…**_

- Cet arbre-ville est vraiment magnifique, s'exclama Joe Tessier. Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose comme ça.

- J'ai bien vue des villages flottants, des maisons coquillages… des…

Il croisa le regard de sa compagne.

- Non, rien de tel, en effet.

Il leva les yeux.

- Logiquement l'observatoire devrait être situé à la cime de l'arbre. De là-haut, la vue doit être magnifique et on est plus près des étoiles. J'espère que vous aimez grimper aux arbres.

- Un robot n'a pas le vertige, dit-elle sans arrière-pensée.

Depuis qu'elle avec accepté le fait qu'elle n'était pas humaine, il lui arrivait parfois d'apprécier les avantages que lui donnaient un corps artificiel : par exemple, le fait de n'être jamais malade, d'être plus résistante et d'avoir une meilleure espérance de vie. Elle gardait autant que possible secret sa nature devant les étrangers; mais avec le docteur, elle pouvait en parler librement. Elle observa l'arbre.

- Par où allons-nous passer pour nous y rendre?

- Pourquoi ne pas demander notre chemin, dit-il en voyait un jeune homme d'apparence humaine escalader la colline dans leur direction?

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11


	3. Le contact

**_De nos jours…_**

Le docteur (le 12e) venait de déposer Clara chez elle. Elle lui avait demandé au moins deux semaines et il avait l'intention d'en profiter. Quel endroit pourrait-il visiter cette fois? Ce n'est pas qu'il manquait d'idée, c'est plutôt qu'il en avait trop. Trop de lieu, trop d'époque où il n'était pas encore allé. Treize vies ne seraient pas suffisantes pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Il pensait à une petite nébuleuse où se trouvait une station scientifique humaine au 30e siècle. Il activa les senseurs temporels du Tardis et remarqua quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

- Enfin après tout ce temps! Je l'ai retrouvé.

Sur son écran une nuée mauve lui rappelait le souvenir de la compagne disparue. Il était maintenant temps d'aller chercher Josianne Tessier. Elle l'avait assez attendu.

Il programma le Tardis pour approcher les coordonnées de la nuée. Les informations qu'il avait ramassées à l'époque sur la planète Trianida lui avait permis de faire des modifications au Tardis et de lui permettre d'approcher la nuée. Il pourrait ensuite la scanner et trouver comment y entrer. Il savait maintenant que la nuée ne détruisait pas mais prenait. La planète se trouvait à l'intérieure et Joe II aussi. Mais pour entrer dans la nuée, il aurait besoin d'y ancrer le Tardis. Pour ça, il devrait communiquer avec Joe.

Il avait déjà préparé une balise, une petite sphère bleue spécialement équipée qu'il balancerait dans la nuée. Il l'enverrait sur la colline où il avait atterri la première fois. Il fallait espérer que la sphère trouve son chemin vers la policière.

Il ouvrit la porte du Tardis et lança l'objet qui fonça vers la nuée.

11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11

**_Il y a quelques années…_**

Le docteur avait trouvé tout ce qu'il avait besoin dans cet observatoire au sommet de l'arbre ville. Il y était entré sans problème et présentant son papier psychique, et maintenant, il discutait avec les scientifiques de l'observatoire de l'étrange phénomène. Josianne s'ennuyait au milieu de tout ce charabia scientifique. Elle était la compagne du docteur, mais elle ne pouvait l'assister dans ce genre de tâche. Elle décida donc de sortir prendre l'air.

Elle sortit de la bâtisse et marcha jusqu'à la clôture qui délimitait le terrain et empêchait les imprudent de tomber de la branche. De cet endroit la vue était superbe. On pouvait voir la pleine à des kilomètres à la ronde et à l'horizon, les cimes de villes éloignées.

La vue du ciel était cependant plus inquiétante. Si près du ciel la nuée avait de quoi inquiéter : elle ressemblait à une tempête de cauchemars prête à éclater. Un jeune homme vint la rejoindre.

- Ça va?

- Bien, dit-elle. Je vous reconnais vous êtes l'assistant d'un des scientifiques.

- Plutôt son apprenti. J'étudie les sciences. Et vous, vous êtes l'apprenti de ce… docteur?

- Plutôt son assistante, ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne connais pas grand-chose en science.

- C'est quelqu'un votre docteur. Son savoir impressionne même mon maître et c'est un des cerveaux les plus brillants de la planète.

- Si quelqu'un peut trouver comment arrêter cette nuée, c'est bien lui.

- Pourquoi voudrait-on l'arrêter?

- Votre planète est en danger.

- Comment : vous l'ignorez? Nous avons été contactés par la nuée. Elle est vivante : elle va changer le monde et en faire quelque chose de meilleur.

11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11


	4. Un monde nouveau

**_De nos jours…_**

Joe Tessier soupira. Elle ne quitterait jamais cet endroit. Le docteur lui avait tout simplement fait une promesse qu'il ne pouvait tenir. Elle vivait en exil dans un monde où les gens avaient perdus toute aspiration. Ils avaient oublié leur passé et n'avaient aucune vision du futur. Ils refaisaient jour après jour la même routine. Ils étaient vivant, certes. Mais, c'était comme s'ils étaient morts.

Quand Joe levait les yeux vers le ciel, il n'y avait que cette nuée mauve et sombre. Les étoiles étaient disparues, même celle qui était sensée réchauffer cette planète. Pourtant, la planète ne se refroidissait pas.

L'ex policière était la seule à se rendre compte que ça ne tournait pas rond. Sans doute un autre avantage au fait d'être un robot. Mais parfois, elle aurait préféré être comme les habitants de cette planète; elle se sentait si seule parmi ces esprits endormis!

À tous les jours, elle quittait l'arbre-ville et escaladait la colline, pour ne pas oublier comment elle était arrivée ici et espérer le retour du seigneur du temps.

Elle soupira une dernière fois et décida de rentrer. Elle vit alors un flash lumineux dans le ciel, comme une éclaire lointaine. Cela ne s'était jamais produit depuis que la planète avait été absorbée par la nuée obscure. Elle fixa à nouveau le ciel, avec espoir, mais le phénomène ne se reproduisit pas. Même les robots pouvaient avoir de l'imagination. Elle soupira et descendit la colline.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le phénomène se fit plus intense. Puis, un objet transperça le ciel et tomba sur la colline, creusant un cratère. Un animal ressemblant à un lapin approcha le cratère et flaira le sol autour. La fumée se dissipa révélant une petite sphère bleue de la taille d'une orange dans le fond du cratère.

- Joe II, s'écria alors une voix venant de la sphère qui fait détaler l'animal. Joe, vous êtes là. C'est le docteur. J'ai trouvé comment vous sortir d'ici… Vous êtes là?

12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12

**_Il y a quelques années…_**

Après que le jeune homme lui ait expliqué que les scientifiques de Trianida avaient été contacté par la nué et avait accepté de fusionner avec, sans en informer la population, Joe était retournée à l'intérieur tout raconter au docteur (le 11e). Elle l'avait retrouvé en train de se chamailler avec le scientifique avec lequel il semblait si bien s'entendre. Le sujet en était justement l'information qu'elle venait donner au docteur.

- Vous êtes fou! Un nouvel âge! Cette nuée va vous consumer. Vous condamnez votre peuple.

- Que voulez-vous dire, votre peuple? Vous n'en faîtes pas parti? Qui êtes-vous vraiment?

- Certains m'appellent le destructeur de monde. J'ai assisté à plus de destruction qu'une vie pourrait en contenir et je sais quand je vois ça que je vois un prédateur et non un ami. Que vous a-t-il promis?

- Que nous ne vieillirons jamais.

- Vous êtes un scientifique, comment pouvez-vous croire ça?

- À cause des formules qu'il m'a envoyées. C'est de la science temporelle. Ça révolutionne tout. Ça explique tout. Ça va au-delà du temps connu.

Le scientifique avait une étrange lueur dans le regard, comme un fanatique.

- Puis-je voir ces formules?

- Ho! Non! Je vais vous faire raccompagner vers la sortie. Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être et je n'ai pas de temps à prendre avec vous.

- Professeur, dit alors Joe au scientifique. Attendez.

- Partez!

- Professeur, laissez le docteur voir vos formules, après nous nous en irons.

- Ces formules sont révolutionnaires. Je compte bien les étudier et publier les résultats. Vous ne me volerez pas ma renommée.

- Professeur, si vous avez raison, votre monde va se transformez et plus personne ne vieillira et pour ça vous serez immensément célèbre avec ou sans les formules. Si le docteur a raison, vous allez détruire votre monde et vous mourrez oublié peu importe les formules. Quel risque y a-t-il à le laisser voir les formules. Peut-être se rangera-t-il à votre point de vue après les avoir vues?

L'homme de science se calma et réfléchit un instant.

- Je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas scientifique, madame, votre logique est implacable. Au fait, que faite vous dans la vie?

- Je suis inspecteur de police.

- Je n'ai pas enfreint aucune loi, s'empressa-t-il de répliquer, en tant que directeur de cet observatoire, j'avais le droit de prendre contact avec la nuée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucune juridiction dans votre arbre-ville.

-Très bien, abdiqua le scientifique. Je vais vous montrez les formules.

Il guida le docteur vers un appareil circulaire, il tendit sa main vers un bouton de contrôle, fit quelques mouvements circulaires d'étranges symboles tridimensionnelles furent projetés au-dessus de la sphère. Le seigneur du temps mit ses lunettes et se mis à examiner les symboles avec un air très étonnés.

- C'est incroyable! C'est comme si dans cette nuée, le temps s'étirait dans toutes les dimensions.

- Vous vous connaissez aussi en mécanique temporelle, s'étonna le scientifique, c'est une science plutôt nouvelle.

- D'où je viens, c'est de la connaissance générale, repris le docteur. Et même d'où je viens, ceci est carrément révolutionnaire. Mais…

Il leva les yeux de la formule et regarda la nuée avant de se tourner vers Joe avec un sourire.

- Ça y est. C'est ça! Je sais comment approcher la nuée avec le Tardis. Je pourrais même y entrer et l'étudier de l'intérieur.


	5. Opération de sauvetage

**_De nos jours…_**

Cette nuée est vivante. Parfois, Joe l'oubliait. La nuée était là pour le leur rappeler. La planète était en elle, les Trianidiens faisaient parties d'elle, ils étaient intégrés à sa conscience. Joe n'avait pu être ingéré par la nuée : trop différente. Mais elle n'était pas seule, l'arbre aussi était exclus de la nuée. Joe était la seule à en être conscience.

Après le départ du docteur, elle avait dû se trouver un travail et elle s'était fait engager par la municipalité pour entretenir la ville, c'est-à-dire l'arbre. Elle devait tailler les branches, ramasser les feuilles mortes, déverser des tonnes d'engrais sur ses racines, traquer les parasites.

Peu de temps après son embauche, elle avait découvert que l'arbre était intelligent et qu'il était possible de communiquer avec. C'était un secret bien gardé par la municipalité, caché dans un des laboratoires de botanique de la ville. Un appareil avait même été inventé pour communiquer avec lui. Depuis de siècles, les maires de chaque arbre-ville parlaient à leur ville. Il discutait de politique, des problèmes courant de la ville, des maladies de l'arbre. Cet appareil ne servait plus, dorénavant. Plus personne ne se souciait de l'arbre.

Joe avait découvert la machine, littéralement en fouillant le laboratoire. Comme les gens vivaient maintenant de façon machinale : ils travaillaient et existaient sans voler ni chercher à protéger leur bien, le laboratoire n'était pas surveillé; et Joe cherchait alors un moyen de communiquer avec le docteur.

À la place, elle avait découvert l'arbre-ville : un être infiniment sage et paisible. Il aimait les gens qui l'habitaient. Il se voyait comme leur père, leur protecteur. Comme Joe, il se méfiait de la nuée. Comme Joe, il cherchait à en libérer son monde. Elle l'avait convaincu : ils devaient trouver un moyen de communiquer avec le docteur.

Mais la nuée aussi était vivante et consciente de tous ceux qui vivaient en elle, y compris Joe et l'arbre. Tous leurs plans, toutes leurs stratégies avaient été contrés, souvent par des accidents étranges ou des drôles de hasards. Joe avait fini par comprendre que la nuée serait une ennemie coriace. Sans le docteur, elle ne pouvait rien contre elle.

Au même moment, la petite sphère du docteur continuait d'appeler Joe sur la colline. Un habitant de la ville marchait dans la plaine, il approchait la sphère. Il faisait partie de la nuée. Il savait que quelque chose d'étrange y était tombé et il devait la trouver et la détruire. Alors qu'il était encore trop loin pour voir ce que c'était, une énorme racine sortie lentement du sol et enroula la sphère qui fut aspirée. Le silence accueillit le marcheur, l'appel du docteur était maintenant étouffé par les racines de l'arbre-ville et par la profondeur du sol.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

**_Il y a quelques années…_**

Le docteur (le 11e) était retourné au Tardis avec Joe pour analyser les formules envoyées par la nuée. Grâce à ces formules, il pourrait recalibrer le Tardis pour être capable d'approcher enfin cet étrange phénomène et comprendre de quoi il retourne. Il tira quelques bouton, entra quelques informations dans la console et regarda l'écran de contrôle.

- À ce rythme, la nuée aura absorbée la planète dans deux jours. Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas plus serrés dans le temps ? Je ne suis pas habitué à un délai aussi long. Donnez-moi un vrai défi : amenez-moi des Daleks, une armée de Sontaran ou des cybermen en overload qui menacent de tout faire exploser dans 5 minutes.

- Avez-vous trouvé comment sauver cette planète, demanda Joe imperturbable.

- Il faudra que j'étudie cette nuée d'abord.

- Alors comment pouvez-vous être sûr que deux jours sont plus que suffisant.

- Voyons Joe II, ayez un peu confiance. Je suis meilleur quand je suis sous pression. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est une bonne poussée d'adrénaline.

- La voulez-vous en injection?

Le docteur ne répondit pas, il ouvrit un compartiment et en sorti un assortiment d'objet étrange qu'il assembla avec son tournevis sonique. Il admira pendant un moment son nouveau gadget qui ressemblait à un vieux poste radio des années 40 connecté à une tablette numérique, le tout grésillait joyeusement. Il remit l'objet à Joe qui l'observait avec curiosité

- Je vais lancer le Tardis dans cette nuée pour en apprendre le plus possible, mais pour être capable de l'approcher et d'en sortir, j'ai besoin de l'ancrer à cette planète, d'une certaine façon. Vous devrez rester ici et opérer cette machine. Elle lancera un faisceau de tachyon que le Tardis captera et…

- Ça va j'ai compris, reprit Joe, cherchant à fuir l'explication scientifique. Donc, comment dois-je opérer ce… truc?

- Ce truc, dit-il en se montrant à demi insulté… Vous resterez en contact avec moi par votre cellulaire. Il y a une petite jauge ici et un écran de contrôle. Vous me dites les chiffres qui apparaissent et je vous dirai s'il faut monter le niveau en tournant ce bouton vers la gauche ou le baisser en tournant vers la droite.

- Ça me semble assez simple, je devrais me débrouiller.

- Très bien, restez sur cette colline, on synchronise nos montres et on se revoit très bientôt.

Joe regarda sa montre.

- Pourquoi synchronise-t-on nos montres?

- J'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça.


	6. Échec et réussite

**_De nos jours…_**

Le docteur (le 12e) continuait d'appeler Joe encore et encore, mais sa patience commençait à s'effriter et il se rappela que c'était pour ça qu'il était pratique d'avoir un compagnon de voyage : pour lui faire faire les tâches ennuyeuse pendant qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose de grandiose. Il songea à aller chercher Clara, mais se ravisa. Cette nuée était intelligente et elle se méfiait de lui. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il n'allait pas la laisser filer. La seule chance qu'il avait d'entrer dans cette nuée était que Joe active l'appareil qu'il lui avait donné plusieurs années auparavant. Il s'arma donc de patience et continua de l'appeler. Il devait à tout prix corriger l'erreur qu'il avait faite à cette époque, il le devait pour Josiane.

- Docteur, entendit-il dire alors? C'est vous?

- Joe! Je vous ai enfin retrouvées.

- Votre voix est différente. Vous êtes grippés?

- Je vous expliquerez plus tard. Activez la machine, je vais enfin entrer dans la nuée.

11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11

**_Il y a quelques années…_**

Le docteur (le 11e) avait quitté la planète et se dirigeait maintenant le Tardis vers la nuée. Il prit son téléphone et appela le cellulaire de la policière.

- Vous y êtes?

- Tout est prêt docteur. Je lis 542 à l'écran.

- Tournez de un degré vers la gauche

11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11

**_De nos jours…_**

- Je tourne le bouton, les nouvelles données sont de 458.

- Tournez de 2 degré vers la gauche.

- Je tourne : 462.

11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11

**_Il y a quelques années…_**

- Ce n'est pas ça, s'écria le onzième docteur, ça aurait dû monter. Tournez de 5 degrés vers la droite.

- 829.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Ça disjoncte complètement. Ça devrait marcher!

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Tourner de 2 degrés vers la gauche.

11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11

**_De nos jours…_**

- Je tourne : ça donne 552.

- Excellent, pour une fois ça fonctionne. Tournez de 1 degré vers la droite et tenez-vous bien, j'arrive.

11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11

**_Il y a quelques années…_**

- Ça donne 125.

- Cette nuée se moque de moi s'écria le docteur…. Oh! Non!

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda la policière?

- La nuée change de trajectoire. Elle fonce vers la planète! Elle m'a piégé. La dernière partie du calcul était un piège pour m'éloigner de la planète. Elle ne pouvait pas plus approcher du Tardis que le Tardis peut approcher la nuée. Tant que j'étais sur la planète, elle ne pouvait rien. J'aurais dû le voir!

- Nous avons combien te temps.

- Nous n'en avons plus Joe, je suis désolé. Regardez le ciel.

Elle leva les yeux, le ciel se couvrait d'un pourpre sombre et menaçant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Le docteur marqua une pause et parla ensuite lentement comme lorsqu'il devait révéler une vérité dure à entendre.

- On ne peut rien faire et dans quelques minutes, nous ne pourrons même plus communiquer. J'ai recueilli beaucoup de données sur cette planète, mais il faudra longtemps au Tardis pour les analyser. Cette nuée est trop étrange, trop différente et elle est intelligente : elle va jouer à cache-cache avec moi, elle ne sera pas facile à retrouver. Mais, je reviendrai vous chercher, je le promets. Ne perdez pas esp…

Le son coupa brusquement. Joe resta prostrée devons sont cellulaire silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant que le contact revienne.

11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11 – 12 – 11

**_De nos jours…_**

Le Tardis se matérialisa dans le salon de Josiane. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme étrange, grisonnant et vêtu de noir en sorti.

- Josiane, s'écria-t-il! Enfin, je vous retrouve!

- Elle recula.

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle en dégainant son taser? Qu'avez-vous fait du docteur?

- Ha oui! C'est vrai… nouveau visage. C'est moi Joe, c'est le docteur. Je me suis régénéré, j'ai l'air tout à fait différent, mais c'est bien moi.

L'ancienne inspectrice lui lança un regard septique.

- Je savais que ça pourrait se produire, ajouta le douzième docteur, alors j'ai programmé un petit quelque chose dans votre cerveau électronique. Robot active le protocole 24.

Tout à coup, une foule d'informations fut disponible dans son esprit. Elle vit plein de visage différents : un vieil homme à la chevelure argentée, un plus jeune portant un trench coat et un complet bleu, un autre habillé à la monde du 19e siècle, un autre avec un long foulard et plusieurs autres; et elle le savait maintenant, ils étaient tous le docteur. Elle rabaissa son taser.

- Avez-vous fait d'autres programmations du genre dont je devrais être au courant?

- Vous le saurez en temps et lieu, ajouta le seigneur du temps. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que la nuée ne détecte ma présence, alors il faudra écourter les retrouvailles et s'occuper de la situation présente.

- Comme dans le bon vieux temps, sourit Joe.


	7. Possession

Joe résuma brièvement la situation au docteur. Elle s'empressa de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ en particulier des habitants contrôlés par la nuée qui ne faisaient plus que travailler et dormir. Elle allait lui parler de l'arbre quand le docteur se dressa tout à coup en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

- Elle sait maintenant que je suis ici, dit-il soudain.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Elle est dans ma tête. Elle…

Son regard perdu tout à coup tout éclat.

- C'est une planète charmante, je crois que je vais m'y installer, dit-il avec froideur. Sais-tu où je peux me trouver du travail?

Elle recula en mettant ses mains devant son visage, horrifiée.

- Non! Elle vous a eu! Comment c'est possible. Vous deviez m'aider, vous deviez me sortir d'ici. Vous me l'aviez promis!

- Cela n'a plus aucune importance, reprit le seigneur du temps. Avec toutes mes qualifications, je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi. Il faut que je me montre utile. Je pourrais travailler à l'observatoire.

- Docteur, vous êtes ici pour libérer ces gens, pas pour travailler. En fait, c'est ça votre travail, vous êtes un sauveur.

- Peut être que j'en ai assez de combattre des monstres et de sauver des mondes. Il est temps que je mène une vie un peu plus rangé, ne trouves-tu pas? Alors dis-moi, dans quelle direction se trouve l'observatoire.

Elle ne répondit pas, abasourdit par le retournement de situation, elle avait cru stupidement que, comme elle, le docteur serait immunisé contre les effets de la nuée, mais le docteur n'était pas un robot. Elle aurait dû l'avertir avant qu'il n'entre dans la nuée.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, le docteur de dirigea vers la sortie. Elle voulut le suivre et tenter de le raisonner, mais elle se ravisa.

- Docteur, cria-t-elle, alors qu'il passait la porte!

Il se retourna.

- Quand vous aurez terminé votre quart de travail, vous pourrez séjourner chez moi en attendant de vous trouver une habitation.

- D'accord, dit-il simplement avant de repartir.

Joe n'eut alors qu'une envie, aller confier à l'arbre, son vieil ami tout son désarroi. Peut-être qu'il aurait une solution.


	8. Le passé ne compte pas

Joe était retournée dans les laboratoires de botaniques, elle avait activée l'appareil de communication et s'entretenait avec l'arbre.

- Il était notre dernier espoir, soupira-t-elle. Tout est perdu.

- Ce n'est pas si sûr, répondit l'arbre sur l'écran de l'appareil que Joe utilisait pour communiquer avec l'arbre. Il y a une autre possibilité, mais plus risquée. J'avais choisi d'attendre le retour du docteur plutôt que l'utiliser, mais vues les circonstances.

- Elle est risquée pour qui?

- Pour vous. Je n'agirai pas sans votre consentement.

- N'importe quoi plutôt que de vivre éternellement dans ce monde endormi.

- Alors, voilà ce que vous allez faire…

12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12

Le docteur trouva seul le chemin de l'observatoire. Depuis son départ l'endroit n'avait pas tellement changé, mis à part le fait qu'il était vide : tous les employés de soutiens semblaient l'avoir abandonné: techniciens, employés de bureau, concierge et assistant. Il ne restait que le professeur avec qui le docteur avait eu autrefois une prise de bec. Il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, l'œil éteint. Quand il vit le docteur, il se redressa.

- Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici?

- Je suis nouveau dans le coin, je cherche du travail.

- Nous n'avons plus besoin de personne ici. Allez dans les fermes, ils ont toujours besoin de main d'œuvre.

- Je suis plus utile ici, je suis un expert de ce genre d'appareil.

- Nous n'avons plus besoin de ces instruments de mesure.

- Alors que faites-vous ici?

- Je suis le gardien de ses lieux. La nuée m'a permis d'y rester pour surveiller l'endroit.

- Avec le temps ce genre d'appareil se dégradent, si la nuée veut les préserver, il faut les entretenir.

Le professeur réfléchit un court moment et répondit sur un ton monocorde :

- Vous êtes engagés. Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Le docteur.

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il y a longtemps. Il était brillant, certes mais borné. Nous nous étions disputés, je ne me rappelle plus à quel sujet. Je crois qu'il avait raison. Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler pourquoi nous nous étions disputés!

- C'est sans importance. Le passé ne compte pas, répondit le docteur.

- Le passé ne compte pas, confirma le professeur.


	9. Le chercheur de ciel et l'exilée

Joe avait changé à un point difficile à comprendre. Elle était toujours Josianne Tessier, certes, une humaine dont l'esprit avait été transféré dans le corps d'un robot alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Elle était aussi Le-chercheur-de-ciel, c'est-à-dire l'arbre-ville. Elle connaissait maintenant tout de lui du moment où sa conscience avait émergé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une jeune pousse, trop petit encore pour porter des habitations. Le gens venaient à lui, le taillait, le nourrissait, l'abreuvait et lui parlait. Les gens de cette planète aimaient les arbres, ils vivaient en symbiose avec eux.

Mais l'arbre était plus que Le-chercher-de-ciel. Il portait en lui les souvenirs de ses ancêtres depuis les débuts, avant même qu'ils ne deviennent des villes, alors que les Trianidiens, plus primitifs, vivaient dans des cavernes et vénéraient ces arbres géants comme des dieux. Il portait en lui le souvenir de tous ses ancêtres et tout leur savoir.

Mais l'arbre étaient encore plus que ses ancêtres, il faisait partie d'une forêt, difficile à percevoir avec les vastes plaines entourant chaque arbre, mais tout de même une forêt faites de dizaines de milliers de villes couvrant la planète entière et tous étaient liés les uns aux autres par un faible champ télépathique.

Joe faisait maintenant partie de tout ça. L'arbre avait expliqué à Joe, comment intégrer l'appareil de traduction à son cerveau électronique, ce qui lui avait permis de joindre sa conscience à celle de Joe.

Ils pouvaient maintenant communiquer sans que la nuée en ait conscience, et par le truchement de la femme robot, il pouvait agir de façon plus directe.

Joe savait ce qu'elle devait faire : se rendre à l'observatoire. Il s'y trouvait un appareil qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour renforcer le champ télépathique des arbres. L'arbre-ville espérait s'en servir pour couper le contact de la nuée avec les habitants de ce monde. Mais un problème demeurait : le docteur. Il était maintenant du côté de la nuée. Il était brillant, plein de ressource et entre les mains de la nuée, il ferait tout pour faire échouer leur plan. Pourquoi avait-il avait fallu qu'il décide d'aller travailler à l'observatoire?

12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12

Dès le moment où le docteur avait été engagé, le professeur s'y était désintéressé. Il était retourné à la contemplation silencieuse des formules mathématiques envoyées par la nuée et n'avait posé aucune opposition à ce que son nouvel employé ouvre les panneaux des appareils, commence à sortir les fils et à démonter certains mécanismes. En peu de temps, il avait transformé l'endroit en bazar et le chant du tournevis sonique agrémentait maintenant ce lieu autrefois si tranquille.

Quand Josiane y entra ce fut pour découvrir que le docteur avait rendu tous les appareils inutilisables, comme si la nuée avait, une fois de plus, devinée leurs intentions.

- Bonjour Joe II, dit le docteur sur un ton monocorde. Viens-tu travailler à l'observatoire?

- Non, bredouilla-t-elle, je… je voulais vous parler.

- Tant que ça ne nuit pas à mon travail, tu le peux.

- Avant de faire partie de la nuée, aviez-vous un plan?

- Bien sûr, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, sauf si tu veux me faire parler pour l'utiliser contre la nuée, et cela, elle ne le permettra pas.

- Non, évidement. C'est la nuée que j'essaie de comprendre. Je ne fais pas partie d'elle parce que je suis un robot et c'est pour ça que je suis si malheureuse, si isolée de tous.

- Ton cerveau est trop différent, je ne peux rien pour toi.

- Non, mais si vous m'aidez à la comprendre, j'aurais l'impression d'être plus près d'elle… Comme si moi aussi j'en faisais partie.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, Joe, tu essaie de me manipuler pour obtenir de l'information. Je sais et la nuée le sais aussi, que depuis qu'elle a pris cette planète, tu n'as cherchée qu'à communiquer avec moi dans l'espoir que je combatte la nuée. Tu ne veux pas en faire partie.

Il ne serait pas facile de manipuler un génie, même un génie possédé, soupira-t-elle.

- Vous êtes dans le vrai, dit-elle. Avant votre arrivé, je n'avais qu'une idée, fuir la nuée et vous étiez mon seul espoir. Mais pourquoi aurais-je voulu rester dans un endroit où tout le monde vit un paradis perpétuel, sauf moi. Je commence à accepter le fait que je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit et je ne peux pas faire partie de la nuée. Alors, que puis-je faire, sinon apprendre à aimer la nuée, devenir son amie à défaut d'être une partie d'elle.

Le docteur arrêta son travail et considéra Joe pendant un moment.

- La nuée accepte ton offre d'amitié, mais il faudra que tu cesses tes conversations avec l'arbre.

- J'ai quitté le laboratoire tout à l'heure, j'ai démonté la machine qui servait à communiquer avec l'arbre et j'ai tout rangé. C'est fini.

Il se passa encore un moment avant que le docteur ne réponde, comme si la nuée avait cherché à confirmer cette information.

- C'est d'accord. Étant en contact avec la nuée, je peux répondre pour elle. Elle est née il y a plusieurs millions d'années. Elle ne fait pas partie de cet univers et c'est pour ça qu'elle a de la difficulté à s'y ancrer.

- Comment est-elle arrivée ici?

- Elle a été banni de son monde, un monde qui ne ressemble en rien à cet univers. Ce serait impossible de le décrire avec nos mots. C'est un autre univers, plus ancien que celui-ci.

- Pourquoi prendre des planètes?

- Parce qu'elle est seule et qu'elle est trop différente pour pouvoir communiquer avec nous de notre façon à nous. Dans son monde, les êtres y étaient liés de façon différente, impossible à expliquer. Leur moyens de communication les nourries, c'est une forme d'énergie vitale. Quand elle absorbe une planète, elle absorbe tous ceux qui y habitent, ils font partie d'elle, du moins pour un temps.

- Que voulez-vous dire pour un temps?

- Rien n'est vraiment compatible avec elle dans cette galaxie, même le temps fonctionne de façon différente. Tout vieillit et meurt alors que dans son monde, cette notion n'a pas de concept, alors elle ralentit le temps de la planète absorbée, elle ralentit tout, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Les être qui y vivent se dégradent lentement et ils meurent tous sans laisser de descendants.

- Alors pourquoi continuer si ça ne fonctionne pas?

- Elle a besoin de ces liens, de ces contacts, c'est ce qui la maintient en vie. Elle n'est pas bien, mais elle survie.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle été bannie de son univers?

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, Joe Tessier, reprit le docteur, de façon catégorique avant de se retourner vers les panneaux pour poursuivre son travail.

- Que faites-vous exactement?

- Je travaille, j'entretiens ces machines.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous me donnez, on dirait que vous les démontez.

- Avez-vous toujours votre clé du Tardis?

- Je ne m'en sépare jamais, je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Gardez-là. Qui sait. Ça pourrait vous être utile un jour.

Joe réalisa tout à coup que le docteur lui demandait d'aller dans le Tardis. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait toujours un plan ou essayait-il de se débarrasser d'elle?


	10. Nouvelles conditions

Josiane entra sa clé dans la serrure et tourna. Elle entendit un petit déclic et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Elle avait hâte de revoir cette pièce colorée avec ses multiples escaliers et sa console centrale. Elle entra pour se retrouver devant une pièce plus sobre, autour de la console centrale un éclairage dorée et un mur décoré de cercles.

- Que s'est-il passé ici, murmura-t-elle?

Une image holographique du docteur surgit devant elle.

- Joe II, bienvenue à bord. J'ai enregistré ce message pour toi. J'espérais que tu viendrais dans le Tardis après que la nuée ait prit le contrôle de mon esprit. En effet, je savais que ça allait arriver.

- Les Seigneurs du temps sont des télépathes, mais pas comme dans les films : nous ne passons pas notre temps à écouter les pensées des autres ni à converser par la pensée. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Cependant, je peux contrôler mon esprit et empêcher la nuée de me contrôler. Ce que je ne ferai pas. Je vais la laisser m'intégrer à elle, comme elle a fait pour les habitants de cette planète. C'est la seule façon d'agir sans qu'elle se méfie. Une partie de moi sait ce qui je dois faire, comme un automatisme programmé ou un instinct, l'autre partie sera entièrement sous son contrôle.

- Ce que je vais te demander est difficile, j'en suis conscient. Tu devras m'aider dans ma tâche, mais tu ne dois en aucun cas me faire confiance. La nuée va parler à travers moi, elle va t'espionner et si elle se rend compte que tu travailles contre elle, elle pourrait se servir de moi pour te faire du mal. Ne me donne pas l'occasion de te faire du mal.

12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12 – 12

Le docteur poursuivait son travail avec rapidité et efficacité. Il travaillait sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, mais tout en sachant exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Cette vie était tellement meilleure que sa vie d'avant : plus de danger, plus de monstre, plus de choix impossibles, plus de mort et de destruction : une vie paisible, tout simplement. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de démonter ses appareils et de faire de nouvelles connections. Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il avait les plans dans son esprit. Surement que la nuée voulait qu'il le fasse ainsi. Le reste était sans importance.

Le professeur choisit ce moment pour le sortir de sa concentration en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Le docteur se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

- Désolé pour le dérangement, répondit le vieil homme. La nuée m'a envoyé de nouvelles formules. Ça ne s'était pas produit depuis longtemps.

Le docteur décoléra rapidement et lança au professeur un regard curieux.

- Puis-je les voir?

- Je croyais que votre spécialité, c'était ces machines.

- J'ai beaucoup de spécialité, avoua-t-il.

- Si vous vous y retrouvez, allez-y, dit-il en faisant pivoter l'écran de son ordinateur.

Le docteur avança vers l'écran mais dès qu'il vit les équations, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il comprit que ces équations étaient pour lui et non pour ce professeur. La nuée attendait quelque chose de lui, elle savait qu'il était différent et puissant. Et soudain cela éclata dans son esprit, il ne faisait pas partie de la nuée, il était un Seigneur du temps venu pour libérer Joe et les habitants de ce monde. Il s'était laissé prendre par la nuée et tout à coup, elle avait relâché le contrôle sur lui.

- La nuée savait que vous aviez un plan pour la contrer, même si vous l'avez caché au fond de votre esprit, docteur, reprit le scientifique sur un ton monocorde. Elle vous a laissé faire un moment par curiosité, mais elle a d'autres projets pour vous, elle ne veut pas dévorer votre esprit. Elle veut l'utiliser et pour ça, vous devez être libre de toute influence.

- Si la nuée veut mon aide, elle devra libérer tous les habitants de cette planète.

- Vous voulez débrancher sa perfusion alors qu'elle n'a pas d'autre moyen de se nourrir, docteur? Quel piètre médecin vous feriez.

- J'en ai rien à faire. Si la nuée veut mon aide, elle doit répondre à mes conditions.

- Même si ses intérêts rejoignent les vôtres?

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- La nuée ne veut pas de ce robot qu'elle ne peut contrôler. Si vous l'aidez, elle vous laissera partir tous les deux.

Le docteur réfléchit un moment, puis il retourna regarder l'écran.

- Voyons d'abord ces formules.

- Vous acceptez?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ces formules ont éveillées quelque chose en moi. Je veux les regarder avant de prendre une décision.

Il regarda les formules en marmonnant quelques mots, puis il se tourna vers le professeur.

- La nuée veut retourner chez elle. C'est bien cela? Ces formules ont une variable de temporalité inter dimensionnel. C'est le seul moyen pour retourner dans son univers.

- C'est exact.

- Je ne peux pas le faire avec ces équipements désuets, mais en les couplant au Tardis, c'est possible.

- La nuée attend votre réponse, docteur.

- J'accepte.


End file.
